Reactions
by TheHopelessRomantic97
Summary: Sequel to 'Kindred Spirits'. See how the other Nations deal with finding out about Norway and Belarus' relationship. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

"Holy shi-!" America screamed. "No effin' way that's true!"

"Yes way," Hungary said smirking. "See for yourself."

America looked at Japan's laptop which was currently playing a video he and Hungary took. There, America could clearly see two normally nearly emotionless nations holding hands and laughing.

"I-is this really B-Belarus and Norway?" America stammered, still not quite fully processing what he just saw. "Damn, never would have thought in a million years…"

"Better believe it," Hungary said. "Japan said I have to warn you though."

"Why?"

Hungary closed the laptop and looked at him straight in the eye. "If anyone else finds out…we're dead."

"But I'm the hero! They can't kill me!"

Hungary sighed. "Alfred, this aren't your normal villains. Norway's an ex-Viking who discovered Canada- your brother. Belarus can frighten Russia. Plus, she's handy with a knife. Do you think they can't hurt you?"

America gulped. He'd really want to share this _very interesting_ piece of information. Well…if those two tell the world themselves, maybe it'd be more interesting. Especially since he doesn't want to be kidnapped by a troll, speared, and gutted. Yeah, he'll just let them tell everyone at the next World Conference.

They knew it would be deeply unsettling for most nations to process. Sure they were hanging out a lot and everything, but this would be too weird. Too unusual.

They thought Belarus would always love her brother- who loved Vietnam.

They didn't even think Norway's capable of loving- or any emotion.

They thought wrong.

Society's always wrong, they mused. With it's assumptions, misconceptions, and prejudices, it's a wonder it's yet to crumble entirely.

The other Nations are always staring at them, wondering if they're planning something. Sometimes, Russia and Iceland would ask themselves if the two teamed up to stalk them together. At one point they were right, now they don't know. Maybe, they're planning something evil. 'That's it!' the others would tell themselves. This has to stop! It's unnatural. Upsets the way things were, the balance, the order...

What is going on?

Still, even they would have to admit: the two look beautiful together. All ice, cold, and porcelain. Nearly expressionless violet eyes, flawless doll-like faces. They were ethereal, blessed with a kind of otherworldly beauty.

If they weren't thinking the two were planning something evil, they'd think they were dating- or rather, they'd notice.

It was a nice, sunny day in Paris, another World Conference when the two nations finally decided to announce their relationship to the world.

Norway and Belarus walked together, their hands linked. Several raised their eyebrows- it is new after all, and yet, said nothing.

"We have an announcement to make." Belarus said, the room's temperature dropping at the sound of her voice.

The nations were muttering to themselves. What will they announce? War? Marriage? Is Belarus pregnant? What?

"We're dating," Norway said. The assembled nations sighed in relief. Nothing too serious. They're just datin-

Wait, what?

Denmark laughed. "Nice one! You almost had me convince-" he was cut off by twin glares. "Oh shit! You're serious!"

The temperature dropped again. The reactions they received were varied. Some looked horrified, some amused, some were "aww-ing", and they're pretty sure Prussia's about to vomit. Russia and Iceland were relieved and smiling. Russia because his sister is no longer an incestuous freak, and Iceland, because his brother (not that he'd ever admit he's his brother) finally has a love life. And may possibly stop bothering and asking him to call him big brother for a nice long while.

As for the others well...

America gave a big thumbs-up.

England spat out his tea. "Does he have a death wish?" he asked Romania, who shrugged and shivered.

Finland squealed, Sweden actually looked frightened.

"I don't want her as a sister-in-law," he whispered to Finland who slapped him upside the head.

"Just be happy he finally has a love life!" he whispered back harshly.

"Are you suicidal?" Denmark asked, to which Norway responded by choking him with his tie.

"Idiotic Dane!" he yelled.

Ukraine clapped her hands and sobbed tears of joy.

Hungary and Japan were filming the whole thing.

France laughed. "Ahhh, the joys of l'amour." he said.

Norway went back to Belarus and held her hand. Together they looked at the Nations who were staring at them like they've lost their minds. They shook their heads and smiled genuine smiles- making the others stare even more.


End file.
